youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Archived: Draven VonKurtz
History: Draven grew-up in an art family. Both of her parents were well artists. Her mother; Gloria Vonkurz was a painter, and her Father Antonio Vonkurz was a muscician. Draven was therefore submitted to the world of creativity and immagination. She herself was a painter and muscisian aswell. But the thign that was special about her paintings were the fact that whatever she painted came to life. So if she painted a bunny once she was doen and signed her name the bunny would come off of the canvas she painted it on and would bond around like a real bunny; since well it was. But she also had another gift. Whenever she would paint a picture of soemthing happening it would also come to life but in a diffrent sense it would actually happen. Her parents knew thier daughter had an ability that was something that could be of great use; so when Draven was thirteen years old she joined the Young Justice. About Draven: Draven is very outgoing but at times can close herslef up in a shell. She loves to escape in music and is ususally listenign to music. She always has headphones eighter on her head or around her neck. She almost always has different types of paint on her; for example you could look at her arms and see every color imaginable on there from her painting so much. She had an art studio that all of her creations came to life in. images (19).jpg|My awesome art studio art-studio-2.jpg|This is where all of the magic happened images (18).jpg|Oh yeah my awesome rainbow hair violetlanerndraven.JPG|Me when I am in Violet Lantern Form 693836-ring_violet_2007_12_26001copy_large.jpg|My Violet Lantern Ring Powers: Draven has the power to litterally brign art off the page. Whenever she signs her name after painting someting that is living it will come off the page and well be alive. She also cna paint a scene and after signing her name the scene will actually happen. And if she puts the exact time and date for the scene to take place then that is when it will take place. But if she does not then the scene will happen in a matter of seconds. Violet Lantern: Draven is a Violet Lantern. She was given the ring from the White Lantern William Blanco. She of course excepted. Since she became a lantern she has since departed from The Justice League/Young Justice. She now is not fully on Earth. She is not around humans as much as normal, and is usually around lanterns. Even though she now uses the ring to fight she still has use of her old original powers. Oath of the Violet Lanterns: "For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" Costume: When Draven is in her Violet Lantern costume her hair turns black, she wears a pink mask and her outfit is violet/pink patterns and is mostly black. And like the green lanterns Draven glows her color (violet) When in Lantern form. Goals as a Lantern: Draven really wants to ravel to different planets and meet and see as many different aliens/people as she can. She wants to save countless lives and protect everyone, if she doesn't get kicked out of the Lanterns because of how sarcastic she is. She has never seen an Alien before and the first time was when she met Alekk Daujence the Violet Lantern and had no idea he was an Alien, even though he had purpe skin. Draven's biggest fear is to let other Lanterns down even though she acts as though she doesn't care and is only in for the fun and exciting ride. Her biggest goal is to become the leadeer of the Violet Lanterns. Category:Archived